Shut Up And Lie
by Pussycat101
Summary: When Mackenzie Rose started her summer she thought it would be somewhat normal. WRONG! With the presumably dead Sonny Munroe for your mom, a dad who's still getting use to you, an aunt who wants to send you packing, another aunt who thinks you're the cutest thing alive, and a guy who's driving you crazy, nothing's normal in Mackenzie's life. Sequel to 'The Drama Club'. With Channy!
1. I still don't get it

**AN/ Okay, so a few days ago I opened up a poll to see if I should rewrite 'Shut Up and Lie' the sequel to 'The Drama Club'. As of 5/30/12 I had about...0 people vote. Since I decided I was gonna rewrite it, despite the fact that no one took my poll, I started on my big project. **

**I know that the way I wrote 'Shut Up and Lie' was confusing, I've figured out a new way to do so. I'm writing from Mackenzie's POV and my other story 'Almost Famous' will be the prequel, introducing some other characters. This chapter now is just an introduction to give you a look through Mackenzie's eyes. I don't know how far in the future it is, and yes the story is through a long flashback, but when I decide I'll tell y'all.**

**Now... to the info!**

**Summary- ** **When Mackenzie Rose started her summer she thought it would be somewhat normal. WRONG! With the presumably dead Sonny Munroe for your mom, a dad who's still getting use to you, an aunt who wants to send you packing, another aunt who thinks you're the cutest thing alive, and a guy who's driving you crazy, nothing's normal in Mackenzie's life.**

**Rating- K+ for minor cursing.**

**Note- This is a sequel. I suggest you read (and hopefully review) 'The Drama Club' or else you'll be lost.**

**Now, thank y'all for reading this far and I have about…389 words for you. Yeah, I think my AN was longer than the chapter. Well, the next one will be longer. Thanks again, and please review and tell me what you thought of it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me? Own Sonny With A Chance? You shouldn't hav- You didn't? …Okay. :(**

* * *

_I don't really 'get' love. I don't get how it makes people do crazy things. I don't get how easy it is to follow in love. I don't really 'get' a lot of things about love, but I do get that it's powerful and mysterious and it hits you at any time._

_Now that I've finished my rant about love I ought to tell you about myself. And my crazy, upside-down, wacky life. _

_My name is Mackenzie Rose. I am 12. I like music. I live with my mom. Blah, blah, blah. That right there is nothing more than the thin truth. You know, I read somewhere there's a fine line between the truth and the lies and I guess that is it. _

_My name is indeed Mackenzie Rose, but I have more. 'Rose' is my middle name; my full name is Mackenzie Elizabeth Rosealea Munroe Cooper. A mouthful, huh? That's why I don't introduce myself as that. Oh and there's another reason I'll explain later…_

_I am 12 years old and I do like music. Yes, I live with my mom, but my dad practically lives with us. You see, my parents aren't married. Odd, right? Truthfully, it's kinda hard to get married when the other person is presumably dead._

_Or worse if you wanna be dramatic._

_My mom allegedly went missing 13-14 years ago. I didn't know that her name isn't really Ally Rose, and I didn't know my dad had no idea I existed. Okay, so maybe I had a gut feeling about that last one, but still. My mom made herself go missing with the help of a woman named Jenny Rhodes. Jenny Rhodes is my second-cousin, my (practically) second mom, and my BFF's mom._

_Hah! Welcome to my mixed-up life!_

_She dyed her hair, played around with her voice, and left everything just so I was kept a secret._

…_The guilt I feel is quite large._

_She left her lover, her mother, her friends, and from what I've heard, her sister. So far she has gained her lover, a few friends, and a very mad and stubborn sister._

_Did I mention her sister, aka my aunt, really doesn't like me? _

_She doesn't like me at all; in fact, she was very rude to me when we first met. It all started one Monday morning…_


	2. My Own Teenage Daughter

_**AN/**_

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Thanks to everyone who followed the story and/or favorite it! It means so much! Now, here's the beginning of the dreaded Monday morning. Not super longer, but longer then the first.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I own all OCs. Non-OCs? I wish…**_

* * *

"MOM!" I yelled from the kitchen. "Wake up!"

It was Monday morning, and believe me when I say my mom is like my own teenage daughter. She's filled with secrets, enjoys kissing her boyfriend, and loves her sleep. Therefore, I'm the mean mom.

I sighed from the doorway, and strolled into the kitchen. With its white walls, and pale curtains it's a modest little thing, but its home for me. I just wonder how long that will last…

Upstairs I could hear my mom stirring, and I rolled my eyes. Seriously, when did I become the mom? If she doesn't hurry we're gonna be late…Again. Plus, we have to pick Summer up. I need someone to entertain me while I'm waiting!

Are you lost yet? You probably are. Okay, I am part of the really cool, amazing drama club thingy with the most original name ever: The Drama Club. (I was being sarcastic. I really hope you know that.) My best friend, Summer Rhodes, is in it with me along with some 13-year-olds named Cammi Lee and Jessica Reed. There's also this one guy named Kyle Young, but he's a story I don't feel like telling.

The Drama Club has been around forever and ever. It use to be run by this guy named Mr. Fish… I think. Anyway, he moved and we were left without a director, until Mr. CDC applied.

Who's CDC? Why, I'm ashamed of you. I thought you would know this crucial piece of information. Of course I don't, but I don't know anything about celebs. Would anyone like to tell me about this Lady GaGa?

BTW, I'm not kidding.

I know it seems odd for a kid my age not to know anything about so-called 'celebs', but up until a few days ago I had no idea who was who. My mom didn't like it that much, and now I know why. Am I gonna tell you? Maybe…maybe not.

Of course, this is all beside the point. Now we must move onto the present day. Anyway, my mom was upstairs, probably getting dressed, and she's like my teenage daughter, yada yada yada. You get the point, right?

I could hear my mom's footsteps and I reached over to the cabinet and pulled out a pack of pop tarts. I don't care if they aren't good for you; I like 'em. Besides, we all gotta die from something.

"Mackenzie you're gonna turn into a pop tart one day," my mom spoke up behind me. I chuckled, and turned around.

"You buy them for me," I replied.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to rethink that."

I nearly choked on my pop tart. "What?" though it came out like "het?"

My mom started to laugh, and I grinned. Yup, this is my life. Hold on tight.

**-SUAL-**

A few minutes later, I was seated in the passenger seat; my mom was starting to lecture me about the dangers while she drove. Did she really expect me to listen? Really mom? Really?

"When we get there you need to go get you-"She stopped midsentence. "Mackenzie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you forgetting something?"

I looked around. Bag? Check. Clothes? Check (thank God). Laptop? Check.

"Nope."

"Mackenzie, where's Summer?"

"SUMMER!"

That is how five minutes later we showed up in front of a brick red house, with a very annoyed girl waiting for us.

"Sorry," I said, rolling down the window.

"Man, you're really distracted."

You can't fight the truth.


	3. Fine!

_**AN/ I'M BACK! Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I own all OCs. Non-OCs? I wish…**_

* * *

Should I count the ways I am thankful for having a BFF like Summer?

1) She is with through thick and thin. Through fights, embarrassing situations, and family troubles (of which I have so many).

2) She's funny. She can always make me laugh when I can't think of anything funny at the current moment.

3) Her fashion sense. You wouldn't believe it, but I borrow a bunch of her clothes.

4) Her dancer self. She loves teaching me new moves.

5) She's willing to wake up early, get forgotten, and live through my mom and I arguing just to keep me company as my parents…er… 'talk'.

I think we all know what 'talk' means. If not, it means kissing. EW EW EW EW EW EW! Blah, I just mentally barfed.

You see, having a dad who isn't a dad is odd. So that meant this meeting or rehearsal was going to be awkward. Ya' know, with a capital A.

What happened? Well, my mom hurried into Chad's office (yes, I still call him Chad) and left Summer and me to our own incentives. Therefore we watched videos on YouTube like Nyan Cat, and Kids React. As soon as everyone started arriving Summer ditched me to talk to Kyle Young.

Icky.

Kyle Young is annoying. For some odd reason he thinks that just because he helped us out means that he is our 'friend'. He isn't. At least not mine. Summer on the other hand adores him. Even his techy wisdom.

Once again, ick.

What did I do while I was all alone? I walked over and said hello to Cammi Lee.

"Excuses me?"

Yup, nice response. You see we don't like each other. The only reason I said hi was because she let me hid at her house while I was fighting with my mom and I don't want anyone to know. Bad for my rep.

"Hi," I repeated, slightly annoyed.

"Okay. Hi. What do you want sevy?" Did I mention she's older than me? No? Oh, well she is.

"I just said hi," I snapped. "I don't want anything. I was trying to be nice. Oh wait, you don't know what that is."

"Watch it Rose," Last name, huh? Well two can play that game.

"Whatever Lee."

"Can it. I know your secret."

"Huh?"

"That you came to my house. Duh."

"Oh. Well fine."

"Ugh. Now go."

I did just that and more. I went over to see what Summer was doing.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Talking to Kyle," she replied.

"Young."

"Rose," was his clever response. Please tell me y'all know what sarcasm is, 'cause it wasn't c;ever.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to Summer. "I'm bored."

She gave me a smirk and said teasingly "Why don't you ask Chad when we start?"

"Why don't you?" Kyle chimed in.

"Fine, I will."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"We are so good."

Wait, what was that? Ew.


End file.
